The True Ending of Little Red Riding Hood
by I want a family with Priest
Summary: Like many fairy tales written before this, the events taking place in this story possess a beginning, middle and an end. Like many fairy tales written before this, there is a hero and a villain. Like many fairy tales written before this, there is a time and a place. However, what other stories lack that this one gains is the true events at the story's ending


The True Ending of _Little Red Riding Hood_

Like many fairy tales written before this, the events taking place in this story possess a beginning, middle and an end. Like many fairy tales written before this, there is a hero and a villain. Like many fairy tales written before this, there is a time and a place. However, what other stories lack that this one gains is the true events at the stories ending. In the many legends that were written in the past such as Rapunzel, Three Little Pigs, Snow White and even the seven little dwarfs, the ending of the tale is cut off. Banished from human eyes! For instance, in the Three Little Pigs, were you aware that after the wolf could not blow the brick house down, he got dynamites and blew it up along with the porkers? Of course not! The author of the story took that part out because he was scared of the reaction he would receive by young children still wetting in their diapers. My name is Theseus: God of Literature. And I am here to tell you what happened after the incident with Little Red Riding Hood.

Now, our story takes place many years later. Five; to be specific. It's a time when the land is divided between the humans and the lycans. Yes, lycans! You didn't think an ordinary wolf could talk did you? Now let me finish. After the Little Red Riding Hood fiasco, the lycans and the mortals went into war and after 3 grueling years of battle, it was the humans that triumphed. A peace treaty was signed between the races that read as followed:

"_Each year, two lycans from each tribe shall be offered as a sacrifice to a Human elder"_

This story takes place on the second year of sacrifice and this time around, the first sacrifice is a wolf named Fitzpatrick. This particular wolf was well-known among his people and although young, he has earned great respect. His departure was a grueling experience to any observers. As per the custom, Fitzpatrick brandished a red coat that extended just below his furry ankles in order to symbolize the frail girl that ventured into the woods many years before. The forest that loomed before him by the way, was a dense monstrous life form that seemed to play with the fears of whoever dared cross its threshold.

Scared, Fitzpatrick took shaky steps into these clamber of trees and discovered a path that would lead to his freedom. Unknown animals voiced their shrill cries and even though any normal lycan would have turned back, Fitzpatrick did not. The wolf said:

"I'm not scared!"

And continued walking. His lie was spoken so passionately and so skillfully that even he believed it as fact and soon, Fitzpatrick came to a clearing. The first thing the youth noticed was a long road that extends in a horizontal line in front of him. Beyond this road was a Gas station. The words Gas were printed in Neon lights above the store and alternated between blue and green colors.

Standing upright on the Gas Station's porch is an elderly woman with pale skin and fake wolf ears. Her orange curly hair is in a poofy ball and lazy eyes, outlined with a purple stencil, stares at the wolf. The only feature that makes her seem alive is the small tug at the corner of her lips. Even from this distance, Fitzpatrik knew she was smirking. Again he said:

"I'm not scared"

With brave steps, the lycan crossed the road and walked towards the elder. Seeing this, the woman turns her back on Fitzpatrick and opens the barrier to her Gas station.

Disgusting was the first word anyone would use to describe the old interior. There really isn't any other adjective that would act as a better portrayal unless, one were to use a Thesaurus to find the many other words for "Disgusting". The floor looked like they were once brown, but now occupied a greenish-purple color. If one squinted hard enough, orange could be seen, lining the boards. What made them this color was a mystery to even the owners. A small counter with assorted drinks and snacks was laid to rest in the far corner of the building and other than that, the only noticeable thing was the stool that now used its purpose as the aged lady sat on it.

Moments later, Fitzpatrick entered the establishment and was just as appalled by its condition as any first-timer would be. The beast found the lady in the corner and slowly crept towards her.

"Kaitlyn," For that was her name. "I have come from the Rouge tribe to be one of the sacrifices this year."

Kaitlyn nodded with a knowing air, but did not reply.

"Although I say this, I would like to ask your mercy," Fitzpatrick continued. His words shook upon exit and did not hold the authority he had hoped. The wolf cleared his throat and progressed his plea, "I have the largest ears in my tribe and thus, the best hearing. I have the strongest largest hands in my tribe and thus, I can be a huge help around here. I have the strongest teeth in my tribe, and thus I can protect you against anyone that may decide to harm you."

Oddly enough, Kaitlyn's features shifted from one of passive uncaring to spontaneous anger. Her eyes became the size of dinner plates and her mouth opened wide. What was even more strange was the deep and loud voice that carried for miles.

"YOU DARE BARGAIN WITH ME!? QUEEN OF THE HUMAN RACE!? YOU INSOLENT CHILD! NOT ONLY WILL YOU SUFFER THE SAME CONSEQUENCES AS YOUR ANCESTORS, BUT YOUR SUFFERING WILL BE TWICE-FOLD FOR I SHALL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!"

Once her monologue had reached a conclusion, the Queen, raised a meaty hand to her cave of a mouth, gesturing for the mutt to crawl inside. However, this time Fitzpatrick was very frightened and like a dog, he tried to clamber away from Kaitlyn, Unfortunately, fear waned his speed and the Queen captured Fitzpatrict with her huge, gaping mouth.

Hours after the Queen's meal, she sits on a stool outside of the Gas station. Her stomach hangs heavily over her thighs and a toothpick is wedged between her teeth. Skillful hands control the stick, picking at any flesh that her tongue was incapable of reaching. In the distance, on the other side of the road that Fitzpatrict had once bravely stood, now came another lycan. This one seemed younger in age, but still brandished that familiar red, velvet cloak

Kaitlyn ascended slowly to her feet. A nostalgic smirk played with her lips and in between two teeth, was a shred of flesh.

The End

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT. I WILL BE MAKING A NEW STORY EVERYDAY. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A STORY THEN JUST PM ME AND I WILL CONSIDER IT. ALSO, I WILL BE PUBLISHING A BRAND NEW MULTI-CHAPTER STORY ON FRIDAY JANUARY 25TH. I AM VERY EXCITED FOR THIS STORY AND I WON'T GO INTO DETAIL WHAT IT'S ABOUT, BUT I WILL SAY THAT IT IS A PERCY JACKSON FANFIC. THAT STORY WILL BE UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY.

CIAO


End file.
